The School Trip
by xRachell
Summary: My name is Bella Swan and this is the most awkward moment in my life, so far. Actually, skip the 'so far': I don't think things can be more awkward than the way things are now. I'm lying in bed with Edward Cullen. I know a lot of girls would kill to be in my place, but me? Not so excited. We can hear LOUD sex noises, problem is: It's not us.. - AU/AH E/B J/A


**Hi everyone! This is just a story I couldn't stop thinking about. It won't be long, maybe 7K? I posted this because I really want to improve my English writing. I would love to have some feedback and know what you guys think. I'm by no means a professional writer, this is just for fun. It might suck ass really badly, but I thought it would be fun to just put it out there and see what would happen. Please be kind and enjoy!**

**PS: I _don't_ own Twilight, Twilight & SM own _me_ (;**

**oO0~0Oo**

**Prologue**

My name is Bella Swan and this is the most awkward moment in my life, so far. Actually, skip the 'so far' I don't think things can be more awkward than the way things are now. I'm lying in bed with Edward Cullen. I know a lot of girls would kill to be in my place, but me? Not so excited. We hear another loud _'Oh yeah fuck yes just like that!_' and another _'Fuck you feel so good baby!'_. The problem is, it's not us.

We're actually on a school trip, a special one. We're having an exchange with a Canadian group. I've been looking forward to this trip for months, but I never expected it to be like this. Something got messed up and four of us didn't have guest family to stay with. The lucky four would be my best friend Alice, her boyfriend Jasper and his best friend Edward. You see, Edward is the stereotypical playboy who's smart, athletic _and_ charismatic. Oh yeah, pretty sure he hooked up with the whole cheerleading team as well. And don't forget he's like the hottest guy I've ever seen with a body that makes girls combust by just looking at him. I honestly can't stand the guy, I really, _really_ hate him.  
The thing is, now we're in a hotel and there are only two bedrooms, each with one bed. Instead of me and Alice taking one and Edward and Jasper the other, Alice and Jasper _had to be in one bed_, which leaves me and Edward in the _same bed_. And if that wasn't bad enough, we now have to listen to the two of them going at it like rabbits. So yeah, not only is it not one of the greatest moment in my life, it's also one of the most awkward.

Every time they scream from pleasure, it causes one of us to toss or turn. That's also the only way we both know we're both still awake; we don't talk, like at all. I'm on the very left side of the bed and Edward on the right. It's as if there is some unspoken rule that there has to be lots of space between us at all times. I'm glad, but on the other hand, I'm also quite hurt, it's not like I'm a monster? He doesn't have to be so obvious about the fact that he doesn't want to be close to me? If I'm being very honest, that's probably the real reason I don't like Edward. From the moment I met him, he never acted the way he did with the other girls. He was never nice to me or flirty, he was very standoffish and cold. He always makes me feel so aware and unsure of myself and I hate that he has the ability to make me feel like that so easily.  
So yeah, karma is a bitch, because I'm in the same bed as him and he's repulsed by me and we're both simultaneously disgusted and repulsed by all the sounds we hear. It's really difficult to not think about what they're doing with them screaming the way they are. And to be honest I'm actually a little jealous, because at least they're having sex? I'm not saying that Alice and Jasper turn me on or anything, it's just that the idea of having sex that amazing makes me really horny, especially when lying in bed with an extremely gorgeous guy. And that is definitely not something you want to be when you're in bed with the same guy who acts like you have some sort of contagious disease. Luckily the screams are becoming louder, meaning that they are probably close to their finish. This is good for me, because I'm really tired and tomorrow is supposed to be extremely busy. Goodnight..

**oO0~0Oo**

**So this story will contain short chapters, it's more drabble style-ish? I've written most part of this story but will probably upload when people respond positively and when the story has finished completely. I just wanted to know if you liked the general idea of the story so far. Please leave some love! Corrections and feedback are always welcome! **

**Thank you,  
xxxxRachel**


End file.
